


A Steamy Shklance Fic By Me, William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, & Edgar Allen Poe

by FictionforFree, midnightwaterlily33



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, I am so sorry, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is something on fire, kick me out of the fandom now, there might be a fire, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionforFree/pseuds/FictionforFree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwaterlily33/pseuds/midnightwaterlily33
Summary: Lance imperturbably walks in on an intimate moment between Keith and Shiro.(Also some dude named Friedrich Nietzsche was there too)





	A Steamy Shklance Fic By Me, William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, & Edgar Allen Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wanted to collaborate with great writers from history? Yeah, me neither. And so this is what we chose to write.

"Daddy, behest me harder!" moaned Keith, face down in red satin sheets. 

 

"NO," growled Shiro, towering above that magnanimous being as he pounded so deeply into his rectal canal. ... Let not sloth dim your horrors new-begot. 

 

"I want to deeply feel you everywhere," Keith gasped, overcome with unbearable pleasure. 

 

"AHHHHHHHHH! Nevermore!" a mysterious voice rang from the doorway, making both males turn suddenly. There was a steaming mist in all the hollows, and it had roamed in its forlornness up the hill, like an evil spirit, seeking rest and finding none. 

 

"Alas, we hath been discovered!" bemoaned Shiro, as he nevertheless continued to drill his cock into Keith. 

 

Suddenly Lance distinctly had crawled his way onto the mattress beside Keith. "Behest me, Daddy," they both said in unison. Shiro smirked darkly at his two naughty boys. 

 

He deftly took both of them into his estuary of opinion at the same time. Shiro distinctly has mad mouth capacity. They, who didn't smell the fire burning,  all continued to ravish one another into the early hours of the morning. Loathe was thick in the air. 

 

"Imperturbably wait, is something on fire?" Keith cried, through climax.

 

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Made with this: http://gweb-docs-bots-demo.appspot.com/ 
> 
> Try it, it'll all make sense afterward.
> 
> We're sorry.


End file.
